A user that seeks to receive media (e.g., a video signal or other data) on a target device from a server may have limited options. The user maybe able to specify to the server a format of the media or a bandwidth of the media to be received. However, a number of factors related to providing the media to the target device may be beyond the control and/or outside of the knowledge of the user that has specified the format or bandwidth. The user may be inconvenienced or otherwise dissatisfied because the delivery time of the media may be unreasonable, the media may be of too poor quality for the device, the media may require significant processed by the target device, or the experience may otherwise be unsatisfactory.